Tengu Shredder
n the fourth century, an evil tengu known as the Shredder began to wreck havoc across Japan, planning on dominating the world. The Emperor summoned Japan's greatest warriors, Kon, Juto, Chikara, Hisomi and the most skilled, Oroku Saki. Armed with mystical armor, the five warriors battled against the tengu Shredder. The fight ended when Saki managed to topple the demon and was poised to finish the job when the demon communicated with Saki on the astral plane, offering him power and the world in exchange for his soul. Immediately, Saki's dark side allowed the Shredder's soul into his own before destroying his empty husk. The five warriors returned to the Emperor, who declares them the Five Dragons and gave them the "Three-Toed Sign of the Dragon" as their symbol. However, Saki took up the mantle of the Shredder and conquered Japan, inverting the symbol to his own. The other Dragons went around the world, learning ancient arts from mystic masters, until they returned, having transcended mortal boundaries. The four battled against their former comrade in a magical battle, manifesting their worldly avatars. Ultimately, the Shredder was defeated but could not be destroyed, so the Dragons sealed him in a coffin and hid his helmet and gauntlet. They kept watch over these objects, for if they were to be reunited then the Shredder would rise again. To help them preventing his revival, the Dragons declared themselves the Ninja Tribunal and taught their secret art to pure and worthy warriors as their acolytes. Seven hundred years later, however, an Utrom criminal, Ch'rell, took up the mantle of the Shredder as his own, playing on the legend to gain respect. Just like the other Shredders, he is very evil, wishes for total conquest, and will destroy anyone in his path. One major difference, though, is that this Shredder has some twisted sense of humor, and sees everything as a game. The Original Shredder Tengu The Tengu Shedder is made of two separate beings: The Original Shredder Tengu (or Demon Shredder) and Oroku Saki (one of the Five Dragons). According to the Ancient One, no knows what spawned him, but back in the year 300 AD in Hamoto, the Shredder arose from some foul pit in the form of a Tengu, a demon that had but one goal: subjugate the world and turn it a empire full of agony and destruction. The demon spread his evil everywhere and seemed unstoppable until the five greatest warriors in Japan, lead by Oroku Saki stepped forth to oppose him. Oroku Saki dealt the final blow, seemingly have put an end to the demon for good and the five warriors became known as the Five Dragons. Oroku Saki Though it appeared Oroku Saki had defeated the demon, in reality he had struck a deal with the Tengu who promised he would make Saki a god among men by allowing the Tengu's evil spirit to merge with Saki's human soul, and becoming the host to the greatest evil the world had ever known. Oroku Saki's betrayal plunged Japan into an age of darkness, the malevolence of the Shredder flowed within him and all around him. He became the most feared warlord in all of Japan, The Shredder. Only through the combined might of the remaining four Dragons could they defeat their former comrade. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Shredder Trinity Category:Characters